Líder (Necrones)
thumb|240px Los sirvientes más sofisticados de los C’tan, los líderes Necrones, son los comandantes y los nódulos de energía de los guerreros necrones. Ataviados con vestiduras andrajosas a la par que portan báculos arcanos y ancestrales, resultan una visión espeluznante sobre el campo de batalla mientras dirigen el ataque de sus guerreros rodeados por un silencio sepulcral. Cuando los necrontyr dejaron a un lado su piel orgánica y tomaron la necrodermis, descubrieron que esta mermaba su inteligencia y anulaba sus posibilidades de sentir cualquier sensación. Solo los necrontyr más fuertes lograron conservar su inteligencia, y se conviertieron en los líderes necrones, los heraldos de sus dioses. La pátina de la edad marca la plateada perfección de sus formas y portan la energía acumulada durante milenios como si fuese una toga. Arcos refulgentes de energía rodean cada uno de sus gestos y un fuego inextinguible arde en las cuencas vacías de sus ojos. Los líderes necrones tambien tienen un rango, dependiendo de su inteligencia y poder de mando. Los más importantes son los líderes necrones de oro, seguidos de los de plata y acabando con los de bronce. Normalmente un líder necron de oro dirige un planeta, teniendo varios de rango inferior a sus órdenes. Equipo Alterador Fásico La estructura del Líder Necrón parece vaga e indefinida, como si no fuese del todo corpórea. Disparos y golpes atraviesan su cuerpo mecánico y ni siquiera las armas más potentes pueden dañarlo. Campo de Descarga thumb|276px|lider necron de plata. Descargas en forma de arcos de energía surgen del Líder Necrón y se precipitan sobre los Necrones más cercanos, de manera que sus armaduras se llenan de energía. Cronometrón Los Necrones son los maestros del tiempo y el espacio. El Cronometrón les permite alterar el discurrir normal del tiempo, mientras ellos avanzan con toda normalidad el movimiento de sus oponentes se ralentiza. Filacteria Este inapreciable talismán, es un potente mecanismo autorreparador repleto de criaturas diminutas con forma de araña que rodean al Líder Necrón cuando está herido y reparan su cuerpo para que pueda continuar luchando. Sudario de las Pesadillas Los peores miedos de entre las más horribles pesadillas son convocados y proyectados en las mentes de los enemigos próximos al Lider Necrón. Una palpable oleada de horror irradia desde el monstruo recubierto de metal haciendo que quienes lo miren vean su coraje y su valor puestos a prueba hasta límites insospechados. Orbe de la Resurrección Este dispositivo permite al Líder Necron aumentar los sistemas de auto-reparación de los Guerreros Necron. Con un gesto, los restos destrozados se juntan antes de volver a la batalla una vez más. Vara de la Luz La Vara de la Luz es un dispositivo arcano Necron que funciona como arma y símbolo de rango para los Líderes Necron. Puede ser usado para lanzan descargas de energía verde y para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo como un arma de energía. Control de nodos Un lider necrón lidera los ataques de los guerreros necrones. Los mundos tumba necrones no parecen tener una organizacion o una estructura de mando, ni sus escaramuzas contra las huestes imperiales. El estilo de lucha de los necrones podría ser descrito como un proceso de continua casualidad, ya que en cada batalla o campaña se cosechan y producen respuestas para el programa de control nodal del mundo tumba. Esta estructura evolutiva es posible graciás a un sistema similar al usado en los más complejos grupos del Adeptus Mechanicus, llamado Comando de Nodos. Esta organización por Comandos de Nodos asigna una estricta jerarquía a todos los elementos que la forman. El sistema garantiza una gran capacidad operacional y de decisión a ciertos nodos mientras que esclaviza al resto del sistema a esos nodos. Los Líderes Necron forman los nodos de la estructura de mando, dejando a cada Líder una jerarquía determinada en cualquier momento.thumb|357px|Los líderes necrones se encargan de dirigir a sus tropas en la batalla. Aunque el Adeptus Mechanicus solo puede tratar de adivinar cómo funciona realmente este sistema de Control de Nodo, los Tecno-sacerdotes han determinado que hay unos niveles, que han sido designados como Bronce, Plata, Oro y Platino en orden ascendente de importancia. Por ejemplo, una orden de un comandante Necron de nivel Oro rápida y sencilla. Esa orden es enviada a los comandantes de nivel Plata y Bronce atados al comandante Oro, que en cuanto la reciben, la cumplen. Cuando la velocidad de las ordenes es menos importante que la toma de decisiones, las ordenes son decididas por los comandantes de Plata y Bronce, o incluso, por los propios Guerreros Necron. Este sistema permite una gran coordinación entre las fuerzas, pero dejando lugar a las acciones independientes de los pequeños grupos de combate cuando lo necesitan. Todavía no se ha encontrado a un Líder Necron de nivel Platino, pero se cree que podrían dirigir flotas Necron masivas que podrían borrar toda la vida de distintas regiones. Seguramente una flota de ese tamaño sería imparable. thumb|338px|Líder necrón. Respuestas de Combate Un Líder Necron transmite las órdenes a sus guerreros en combate. Cuanto más se combate contra un Mundo-Tumba, más potente es la respuesta del Comando de Nodos hasta que es implacable. Mientras más se resista, más fuerzas se deastarán por la estructura de mando del Comando de Nodos. Entre los sabios Imperiales y algunos Tecno-sacerdotes experimentados, se especula que los Mundo-Tumba deben de tener escondidas grandes dispositivos y armas de alta destrucción, incluso más poderosas que los masivos phalanx y los Monolitos Restaurados. Lo requerido para desbloquear las tecnologías ultra-avanzadas contra un enemigo es la lucha a un nivel no alcanzado todavía. Una vez alcanzado ese nivel, uno solo puede adivinar que terrorífica máquinaria Necron puede verse libre por las defensas del Mundo-Tumba. Algunos mundos muertos que se encuentran cerca de Mundos-Tumba conocidos podrían ser el testamento de ese desconocido poder. Líderes Necrones Importantes *Heraldo del despertar : los Líderes Necron designados como el Heraldo del Amanecer tiene un objetivo primordial: encontrar los Mundos-Tumba que aún no han sido encontrados y despertarlos. Las encriptaciones y algoritmos necesarios para devolver a estos Mundos a su horrible vida estan dentro del córtex de este Necron. La llegada de un Heraldo del Amanecer y sus guardaespaldas personales compuestos por Inmortales Necrones (conocido como Célula Guerrera de Resurrección) conjuran la inevitable muerte sobre la gente ignorante de los Necrones durmientes bajo sus pies. *'Heraldo de la Tormenta': los Líderes Necrones designados como Heraldos de la Tormenta anuncian un asalto Necrón convocando una impenetrable cortina de oscuridad que interrumpe las comunicaciones. En el corazón de esta nada natural tormenta se encuentra el Heraldo de la Tormenta que tiene el poder de controlar los aullantes vientos y los relámpagos. La llegada del Heraldo de la Tormenta y sus guardaespaldas, los Espectros Necrones (conocidos como Célula Guerrera Convoca-Tormentas) propagan la discordia y el pánico en el mundo invadido por los innumerables ejércitos Necrones. Cuando este maligno ser avanza, las comunicaciones y las redes fallan, las balizas de posición dejan de transmitir, los teleportes cesan su función y las órdenes no llegan a su destino. Con un mero gesto, el Presagio de la Tormenta desata rayos que destrozan los vehículos y aniquilan a la infantería con ina precisión mortal. Docenas de Espectros merodean por la tormenta, defiendiendo al Heraldo de la Tormenta de aquellos tan estúpidos como para oponerse en medio de su camino. Variantes *Líder Destructor Necron: Una forma alternativa del Líder Necron en la que el torso del Líder Necron está montado en un Destructor Necron, una plataforma anti-gravitatoria, permitiéndole levantarse sobre el campo de batalla y descender contra sus enemigos con una alarmante velocidad y destruirlos.thumb|249px|Líder necrón en plataforma de destructor. Habilidades *'La Mirada de la Llama:' parpadeo de sobrenatural energía verde proveniente de la máscara del Líder Necron que hace temblar el corazón de cualquiera que lo mire, robándoles la fuerza y aplastando su coraje, haciéndoles perder la moral y huir del campo de batalla. *'Campo de rayos: '''Esta habilidad permite al Líder Necron lanzar arcos de energía viridiana hacía los Necrons cercanos, cargando sus capacidades y haciéndolos más duraderos delante de los ataques enemigos. *'Sudario de las Pesadillas: El Líder Necron puede invocar a las peores miedos de las profundidades de las pesadillas y las envía contra los enemigos cercanos. Olas de palpable horror son irradiadas desde la metálica piel del Líder Necron y todos los que miran en ella encuentran su coraje probado hasta el límite. *'Pulso Solar: '''Esta habilidad permite a la Vara de Luz del Líder Necron lanzar un cegador destello de energía, cegando a sus enemigos y iluminando el campo de batalla, lo que permite a los Guerreros Necron apuntar más fácilmente al objetivo.thumb|388px|Líder necrón con un orbe de resurreción. *'Velo de Oscuridad: 'El Líder Necron puede invocar un velo de oscuridad que gira sobre el Líder Necron como una capa oscura soplada por un aliento fantasmal. Cuando la oscuridad mengua, el Líder Necron y sus tropas cercanas desaparecen para volver a aparecer momentos después a cierta distancia, dando una ventaja táctica sin par. Equipamiento *'Cronometron -Los necrones son maestros del espacio y el tiempo. Un líder necrón con un Cronometron permite a los necrones actuar fuera de fase con un paso normal del tiempo, causando que sus oponentes se muevan a mucha menos velocidad. *'Phase Shifter '- A Necron Lord with a Phase Shifter can make their metallic body appear hazy and indistinct as it goes out of phase with the rest of space-time using an unknown technology, as though they were not completely corporeal. Shots and blows pass through their mechanical body and even the most powerful weapons cannot harm them when in this state. *'Filacteria' - This inconspicuous charm is a powerful self-repair device, filled with tiny, spider-like robotic creatures that swarm all over a wounded Necron Lord, re-knitting their body so that they may continue to fight. *'Resurrection Orb' - This device enables a Necron Lord to augment the self-repair systems of a fallen Necron Warrior. With a gesture, the scattered remains of destroyed warriors crawl together before standing to do battle once more. http://images.wikia.com/warhammer40k/images/d/d0/Necron_Lord_Spear_of_Light.jpgAn example of a Necron Lord's Staff of LightAñadida por Algrim Whitefang*'Staff of Light' - The Staff of Light is a device of arcane Necron technology that serves as both a symbol of rank and a weapon for Necron Lords. As well as projecting devastating blasts of green energy, a Staff of Light can also be used in close combat as a Power Weapon. SourcesEditar sección *''Warhammer 40,000 Apocalypse'', pp. 162-164 *''Warhammer 40,000 Apocalypse Reload'', pp. 50-51 *''Codex Necrons'' (3rd Edition), p. 18 Chronometron - Los Necrones son los dueños del espacio y del tiempo. Un Señor Necron con un Chronometron permite los Necrones para actuar fuera de fase con el flujo normal del espacio-tiempo, avanzando normalmente, mientras que sus oponentes parecen moverse en cámara lenta. Desfasador - Un Señor Necron con un desplazador de fase se puede hacer de su cuerpo metálico aparece borrosa y confusa, ya que está fuera de fase con el resto del espacio-tiempo con una tecnología desconocida, como si no estaban completamente corporal. Tiros y golpes de pasar a través de su cuerpo mecánico y hasta las armas más poderosas no pueden hacerles daño, cuando en este estado. Filacteria - El encanto discreto es un potente dispositivo de auto-reparación, llena de pequeños, parecidos a las arañas robóticas criaturas que pululan por todas partes a un herido Señor Necron, volver a tejer su cuerpo para que puedan seguir luchando. Orb resurrección - Este dispositivo permite a un Señor Necron para aumentar los sistemas de auto-reparación de un guerrero caído Necron. Con un gesto, los restos dispersos de los guerreros destruyeron gatear antes de pararse junto a la batalla una vez más. Un ejemplo de un Señor Necron Personal de la Luz Algrim WhitefangAñadida Por Algrim Whitefang Personal de la Luz - El Estado Mayor de la Luz es un dispositivo de tecnología Necron arcanos que sirve como un símbolo de su rango y un arma de Señores Necron. Además de proyectar explosiones devastadoras de la energía verde, un Estado Mayor de la Luz también se puede utilizar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo como un arma de energía. SourcesEditar Sección Warhammer 40,000 Apocalipsis, pp 162-164 Warhammer 40.000 Actualizar Apocalipsis, pp 50-51 Codex Necrones (3 ª edición), p. 18 Categoría:Necrones